


Locked In - Destiel Fic

by Super_fucking_natural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Sex, Human Castiel, M/M, Sex, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_fucking_natural/pseuds/Super_fucking_natural
Summary: Original writing. Originally posted by me on Wattpad and Instagram on @spn_rants for both.Sexual tension has been building between Cas and Dean for quite a long time, even from when Cas was an angel. But what happens when Cas becomes human and starts gaining human feelings? What if Sam gets tired of all the tension and decides to do something about it?





	

Cas had recently become human. Recently being in the past two months. In those two months, Cas had gotten an anti possession tattoo that kept both demons and angels out, eaten a lot of PB&J, AND started gaining human feelings. Feelings for a certain green eyed blond haired hunter. 

Yeah, he felt *something* for him when we was an angel, but when he became human... Everything intensified. Any time the hunter was near, he'd get weak kneed and feel something unfamiliar down below. He was scared of these strong feelings and tried to keep his distance away from him, but when they had to work on a case, stuck in the impala for hours with him, and Sam of course, the sexual tension builds. He doesn't notice, but Sam and Dean do. Dean tries to ignore it, but Sam was starting to get tired of it and he had a plan. 

They were only driving for about an hour before Dean had to stop to get away from the tension. He pulled into a gas station and went inside to get some snacks for everyone. Sam had gotten out of the car and called an old friend, Charlie. He walked far enough away from the car so that Cas wouldn't hear and waited for her to pick up. 

"Wassup Sam? Please don't tell me you need me for another case. I mean, you got me killed on the last case and I never even got to say goodbye to Dorothy so she doesn't even know where I am and I don't know where she is and I'm rambling now so I'm going to stop talking..." 

Sam chuckled softly at her "Hello to you too Charles. And no, we don't need you for a case, but I need to ask a favor of you..."

***

After Sam got off the phone, he went back to the car where he found Dean avoiding getting in the car alone with Cas by putting gas in the tank. Sam grabbed the keys from Dean, not giving him any time to protest and got in the drivers seat. 

Dean finished with the gas and got in the passenger seat, grumbling about how Sam never asks about driving Baby and how he better not hurt her. Sam just smirked and started driving as the sexual tension started filling the air again. 

***

Two hours later, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife and even Cas started to feel it. They all desperately needed to escape it, and luckily, Sam had just pulled up to their destination; a hotel which was much nicer than the motels they were used to. 

They all quickly got out of the car and Sam immediately dragged them to a room in the hotel and shoved them in, closing the door. And that's where Charlie comes into play. All the doors automatically locked and so did the windows. 

"Sam! Let us the fuck out!" Dean called, pounding on the door. 

The TV suddenly turned on and Charlie's face popped up on the screen "sorry. No can do boys." Charlie said with a serious face. 

"Charlie? What the fuck?! Let us out!" Dean said in frustration. 

"I am going to have to agree with Dean. I would rather not be stuck in a room with Dean when I have been wanting sexual relations with him." Cas grumbled, keeping a safe distance away from Dean. 

"That's my point! You guys need to get it over with! I can feel the tension from where I am. It's really making Sam uncomfortable." 

"It's true!" Sam called through the door, making Cas and Dean both shuffle awkwardly. 

"So, I'm not letting you out until you fuck it out. Have fun boys! Call me when you're done." 

The TV clicked off and the room stayed in an awkward silence for quite a long time.

The silence was broken by Dean who took a glass and threw it at the wall across the room, making Cas jump. "Fuck!" Dean yelled in frustration, both sexually and not.

Cas went as far away from Dean as he could and curled up, trying to suppress his feelings for Dean. 

Dean looked over at Cas and sighed "I'm sorry Cas." 

Cas just shrugged and curled up tighter. Dean went and sat by Cas and Cas quickly scooted away, scared of the feelings he had for the green eyed hunter. 

Dean sighed and got up, going to check the fridge and opening it. "At least she packed us some drinks." Dean grabbed a few beers and handed one to Cas and went to sit on the bed. Cas opened his beer and chugged it all quickly, trying to loosen up a little.

Dean did the same, but wasn't affected and went back to the fridge and grabbed another for himself. "You want another Cas?" 

Cas shook his head, him being a lightweight in his human form and already getting tipsy. Dean shrugged and popped his second open and chugged that one as well. He finished it and then laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

Cas stared at Dean, his eyes roaming over every feature on his face. From the smooth skin of his forehead to his beautiful green eyes, comparing them to the greenest thing he could think of and thinking of how much greener his eyes were than that. The eyes that he's gotten lost in so many times. The ones he's started to fall for. 

He looked from his eyes to his freckles, the ones he's kept trying to count, but kept losing track. But he doesn't mind. Gives him more of a reason to stare at him.  
He looked from his freckles to his lips. God, his lips. So kissable looking. How many times had he thought about smashing his lips to Dean's, kissing him until both their lips were sore and red and could no longer stand to kiss any longer? How many times had he imagined Dean kissing down from his jaw to his waistband?

How many times had he imagined Dean wrapping his soft lips around his co- 

"Cas? You okay over there?" Dean asked and looked at him. 

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Cas tilted his head and squinted his eyes at Dean, confused on why he asked that. 

Dean sat up and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "well, uh... Number one, your face is flushed. Two, you've been staring at me for about ten minutes now. And three, you have a very obvious boner" Dean said and shifted a little awkwardly.

Cas looked down at the tent in his pants and back up at Dean, serious expression on his face, a trace of lust in his eyes. "It seems that I do. I... I am not sure how to handle this problem." 

"C'mere." Dean patted the spot on the bed next to him and Cas looked at him nervously and anxiously. 

"I don't think that's a good idea Dean" Cas scooted a little further away, trying to get his point across. 

"And why not?" Dean asked with a small scoff. "Don't you want a piece of this?" Dean motioned to his body which elicited a small whimper from Cas. 

"That was not nice Dean..." Cas said, looking away to keep from getting harder. 

Dean walked over and ended up with a leg on each side of him. Dean never would have done this completely sober. He didn't have the courage. 

Yes he could kill monsters and shit, but this was different. This was Cas. The one he had started falling for. Cas looked up at Dean confused as Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' neck.

Dean leaned in close, his breath tickling Cas' mouth. "I've wanted you for so long." Dean whispered, looking from Cas' eyes to his lips. 

"Y-you did?" 

Dean nodded and kissed Cas, soft and sweet. Cas didn't know how to react. He froze for a few seconds, lost in be fact that Dean was kissing him. 

His Dean. Just as Dean was about to pull away from the kiss, Cas moved a hand to cup the back of his head, holding him in the kiss. Cas kissed back perfectly, their mouths molding together as if they were made for each other.

Dean ran his hands into Cas' hair as he deepened the kiss, groaning into his mouth. Cas started pulling off Dean's many layers, the tension now snapped like a rubber band to skin. He needed Dean. And he needed him now. 

It was times like this when he wishes he was still an angel. He'd have their clothes off in a snap. But unfortunately he wasn't. They stripped each other, layer by layer until they were both bare. 

Dean got up off of Cas and pulled him up and into his arms, pinning him against the wall and kissing him until both of their mouths hurt. He pulled away from the wall and over to the bed, sitting down with him in his lap.

Cas grinded desperately into Dean, letting out a small whimper of pleasure and getting a small moan from Dean. Dean spun Cas around and reached for the lube he guessed Charlie left there for them. 

He slicked up his fingers and pressed one gently to Cas' hole. "Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?" 

Cas nodded and Dean very slowly and gently pushed the tip of his finger in, earning him a small hiss and moan from Cas.

Cas laid his head back on Dean's shoulder and closed his eyes as Dean continued pushing his finger in the rest of the way. Cas panted softly, sweat starting to glisten on his skin. Dean nipped and sucked a hickey on his neck, wanting everyone to know just who Cas belonged to. Wanting Cas to know who he belonged to. 

Cas moaned softly at the contact and tilted his head to give Dean better access. Dean nibbled on his neck as he very gingerly pushed the tip of his second finger into him. 

Cas hissed at the burning and tearing feeling that coursed through his ass. It wasn't a bad burning at all. He loved knowing that Dean was soon going to fill him, make him feel whole. Something he's always known he wanted, deep down in his subconscious and he was finally going to get it.

Dean slowly and gently pushed his fingers in the rest of the way and waited for Cas to adjust, not wanting to hurt him in any way, shape or form. Once Cas relaxed around his fingers, he gently started scissoring him open, eliciting a his from Cas in a mix of both pain and pleasure. Dean buried his face in Cas' neck as he continued working him open until he thought he was ready. 

"You ready?" Dean asked huskily, feeling himself pulse with a heavy need. 

Cas nodded eagerly and lined Dean up to himself, just as needy as Dean. Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and gently and slowly pushed in, groaning in pleasure at the tightness around him. 

Cas hissed at the stretching feeling and tried to adjust to the unfamiliar feeling that was filling him. Not once did he complain as Dean continued pushing in.  
THU 3:25PM  
The both of them were panting and sweating by the time Dean bottomed out in Cas. 

"Y-you okay Cas?" Dean panted out. 

"I'm f-fine Dean. Thank you for asking." 

Dean turned Cas' face enough so he could kiss him deeply, waiting for him to adjust again. Cas kissed back deeply and cupped the back of his head, slowly adjusting to Dean being inside him.

Cas was the first to pull away from the kiss, laying his head back on Dean's shoulder and placed soft kisses to his neck. "

You have no idea how much I've wanted this. For how long." Dean said as he slowly and deeply started thrusting. 

"Me too" Cas replied breathlessly and moaned softly. "F-feels good De." 

Dean kissed his neck and sucked a hickey on his neck, collecting a louder moan from Cas. "Tell me how you need me baby," Dean panted, not realizing what he had called Cas. 

Cas' heart started beating much faster at the pet name and he knew he was hopelessly, deeply in love with his hunter. Cas had ignored most of what he had said, focusing on that one word. 

"I love you" he said without thinking and Dean froze inside of him. 

"W-what?" He asked shocked and looked at Cas. 

Cas turned his head to look at him, honesty and love shining in his eyes. "I love you Dean Winchester. And I have for a long time but have never realized it until now." 

Dean's only reply was kissing him deeply and lovingly, which was enough for Cas. Cas pushed against him as they kissed, signaling for him to move again, to which Dean did. 

"F-faster" Dean thrusted fast and deep, letting Cas tell him what he needed. Cas moaned loudly in pleasure, the both of them sweating profusely at this point.

Dean shifted, finding his prostate and nailing it on each thrust, making Cas tell in pleasure, which prompted Dean to pound into it. Dean groaned in pleasure and bit down on Cas' shoulder, continuing to pound into him, nailing his prostate on each thrust, making Cas scream Dean's name. 

Both were in more pleasure than they had ever been. Dean loved hearing Cas scream his name. He wanted everyone to know who the smaller man belonged to. Cas came hard and untouched, again screaming out Dean's name and clenching tight around him. 

Dean unraveled at the sight, vision going white as he painted the inside of him. Dean slowly pulled out after after they both calmed, both of them breathing heavily. 

Dean collapsed on the bed and pulled Cas down on top of him, holding him close. 

"Thank you Dean" Cas said softly as he traced Dean's jaw line with his finger tip. 

"You're welcome Angel" Dean replied and kissed his head. 

"I am no longer an angel Dean..." 

"You always will be to me. You're my angel Cas." 

Cas looked up at him, tears in his eyes and kissed him softly and lovingly. Dean kissed back in the same way and pulled away after a little while. Cas started drifting to sleep in Dean's arms. 

"I love you too, Angel," was the last thing he heard as he drifted to sleep, the best sleep he's gotten since he became human.

***

The next morning when they woke, Dean just a minute before Cas, no words were needed to be spoken. They knew they belonged to each other and they would until the day they died. 

They stayed cuddled together for a long time before hunger started getting to them. They took a shower, one at a time to avoid another round, and then got dressed, getting ready to call Charlie to let them out. 

Dean was the one to call, and instead of answering, she popped up on the TV screen again, huge smile on her face as if /she/ was the one to get laid.

"Morning bitches!" 

"Can you let us out of here already?" Dean asked, giving her his best bitch face. 

"Let me ask Sam..." She turned away from the screen to look in the direction of the other room. "SAM!"

"YEAH?!" 

"CAN THEY LEAVE? CAS HAS A HICKEY AND IS STANDING WEIRD!"

Cas blushed darkly at her words and hid behind Dean and Dean smirked at how he succeeded in claiming him.

"YEAH. THEY'RE GOOD... I KINDA HEARD THEM FROM MY ROOM. I AM PERMANENTLY SCARRED." 

"Can you two stop yelling and let us out please? We're hungry." Dean said, still giving her the bitch face. 

"I thought we left you food." 

"It was Sam's rabbit food. Neither one of us are going to eat that." 

Cas nodded in agreement at Dean's words. Charlie nodded and unlocked the doors "enjoy your freedom." 

Dean dragged Cas out of the room as quickly as he could, not liking the feeling of not having a way to escape. Plus he was hungry.

They went to a little diner down the street for breakfast. Cas getting PB&J French toast and Dean, of course, got pie. Dean knew he was for sure in love because he offered to share his pie with Cas. And he was more than okay with that.

***

Things after that were never the same. They tried to act like it was a one time thing, but Dean and Cas were practically inseparable. They went on dates all the time, shared soft kisses when they thought no one was looking. Quietly whispered little 'I love you's' here and there.  
But Sam knew. He heard. One day as he walked into the kitchen early in the morning, Cas was sitting in Dean's lap, his head on his shoulder with his eyes closed. 

Dean looked up and saw Sam, but didn't want to move Cas because of how comfortable he was. Sam didn't look surprised, which did surprise Dean. 

Sam just walked by him and whispered to him as he passed them "I ship it." 

Cas opened his eyes and buried his face in Dean's neck to hide his blush and Dean just smirked, holding Cas close. 

For once in their life, everything was perfect, and no one would change a single thing about their lives.


End file.
